Stay
by 10millionpeople
Summary: The drug. It won't leave. And the voices? They're telling him to do things he hadn't even dreamed of doing, ever. But they're in control now, his hands are off the wheel. My first CM fic : Reid dealing with his addiction. in the voice's perspective


_Shoot it up; come on, do it just one more time._

_I know you'll take the risk, 'cause now, son, you're mine._

_I'll hold you down, make you scream in pain._

_Because I know for you, the voices are always in the blame._

_But no, people never listen when you try to tell them the facts._

"_They told me to do it!" You scream; but they think it's all an act._

_A silly little game, like hopscotch or tidily-winks,_

_But this is the real world, and people don't have time to think._

_They're too busy, caught up in their daily lives,_

_While you're still here fading, life shaken from your eyes._

_But that's what I'm here for- I'm your friend, don't get me wrong._

_And so is this drug, so please, son; play along._

_Just hold the syringe tight- be careful, don't let it slip._

_And pour the liquid into your veins- drip, drip, drip..._

_Until you're finally high enough- I think you can reach the clouds!-_

_To forget about life, and never want to come down._

_And so my game begins- I get you addicted, then what?_

_Well, I live inside of you, and guide you cut by cut._

_Yup, that's right- you need to be punished for not listening to me._

_I had to force the thing in you, because you said you'd be "drug free"._

_So, here's your lesson, and maybe you'll learn by next round:_

_You do what I say, because consequences will come around._

_So drip, drip, drip, just like the powder in your skin,_

_You blood falls to the floor, the cut open, bleeding in._

_I told you, son, you have to listen when I speak._

_I'm the one who controls you now; before me your days were bleak._

_They were boring, lifeless, just sleep, work, and meals,_

_But now they're interesting, exciting, and now you can finally feel._

_Do you feel it, no? Well how about now?_

_All I did was deepen the cut, taking you off the middle ground._

_You were okay with the grazing- it broke the skin, just a hair._

_But now the blood's rushing out, to remind you that nothing's fair._

_To remind you that I am in control! I'm the one who wears the pants!_

_But you're too high to realize that this was all in my plan..._

_I build you up, to tear you down. _

_Let you rise, then fall to the ground._

_I say you're weak, then call you strong. _

_You aren't a fighter, but I guess I'm wrong._

_Do you see what I'm doing, or are you too doped-up to comprehend?_

_This is my life now; I've finally gotten my chance to live._

_Oh, I'm just using your body- don't worry, I'll give it back._

_But when you're only a shell, a man of lives past._

_But what will you do, when people notice a revolution?_

_You'll be mean, ugly in attitude, and people are going to question your "improvement"._

_But no, it's only an improvement to me!_

_No one else will agree; they're too blind to see._

_So go on, blame me here, when they ask you what's wrong._

_They'll catch you when I'm off guard, sleeping, so ramble on._

"_It's the voices! They're controlling me!" But no one will hear your cries._

"_Sure they are, Reid..." They'll just turn away and sigh._

_They'll talk about you behind your back- you do know that, right?_

_They'll say how you're different, how you've revolutionized._

_I'm telling you- inviting me in, it has its leaps and bounds._

_Obstacles around every corner, but in the end it's better to longue._

_Be laid back, come on, and feel a little now._

_Don't tell me this isn't exciting, you're flying- but how?_

_It's all in the drug, in the little white-powdered spoon._

_Heat it up, shoot it up, kick back your head and howl at the moon._

_So tell me- you gonna listen? Or do I need to bring out the knife?_

_You're not gonna do it? Sucks for you. But I told you- it's my life._

_Cut, cut, cut... and away with your soul._

_Call me when you catch your breath, unless you fall into the hole._

_In the hole, you're in it for good, with all the eerie silence._

_Then the drug become your life, with me as your only co-pilot._

_So tell me, son; you gonna behave?_

_Hold that thought, because the drug's what I crave._

_You won't let me, huh? You know what? Screw you!_

_I'm going to do what I want, and what I want is to turn you blue._

_You're going to suffocate, and before you know it, I'll be gone._

_You won't shoot it up again, so I'll find a new body before dawn._

_One who will listen; who will do what I say._

_This is your last chance- do you want me to leave, or stay?_


End file.
